The present invention relates generally to ice formation, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for detecting conditions conducive to ice formation.
During flight and while on the ground, aircraft may encounter atmospheric conditions that cause ice to form on critical flight surfaces, such as wings, stabilizers, rudders, and ailerons, propulsion system components, such as engine inlets, propellers, and engine rotors, in addition to the fuselage of the aircraft. Accumulating ice, if not removed, can add excessive weight to the aircraft and alter the aerodynamic and propulsive performance of the aircraft, possibly causing unsafe flying conditions. Even small amounts of ice on aerodynamic surfaces, such as wings, the tail, propellers, and the like, can significantly alter flight characteristics. In summary, accumulating ice may cause unsafe flying conditions.
Some known ice detection systems utilize an ice detection system to notify the flight crew of the formation of a threshold thickness of ice on a detection system sensor. In such known systems, the formation of ice on the sensor is essential for a warning signal. Therefore, such known systems respond slowly to ambient air conditions and thus warn the flight crew and/or activate ice protection systems after ice has already accumulated on surfaces of the aircraft. Additionally, such known ice detection systems may have limited utility due to differences in ambient conditions near the critical flight surfaces and the sensor. Extensive and costly flight-testing may thus be required to validate sensor location on the airframe.